Into the forest of fireflies' light
by sasuke fans
Summary: liburan musim panas yang awalnya biasa saja menjadi sangat berarti untukku/ hutan para dewa/ penunggu hutan/ pemuda bertopeng/ selamanya aku akan memegang janji ini hingga hal yang tak terduga akhirnya terjadi/ Sasu-Saku/ Oneshoot/ DLDR!


**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Terinspirasi dari anime movie tahun 2011 dengan judul asli "hotarubi no mori e" karya ini sungguh bikin galau dan baper, karya lama, hanya berkisah 45 menit saja sudah membuat jatuh hati sama karya ini, walaupun endingnya bikin nyesek, author membuatnya dalam versi sasu-saku, emang sih akan agak boring dan mungkin mainstrum karena mungkin ada author yang pernah buatin dengan karya yang sama, mungkin, author sasukefans juga ingin membuat fic dengan menggunakan alur itu.

.

 **Fic ini khusus untuk ulang tahun Uchiha Sasuke, happy birthday for husbando sejuta umat.**

 **23/07**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Into the forest of fireflies' light ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Sakura pov.]**

Kadang aku akan teringat seseorang yang sangat begitu membuatku rindu setiap detiknya, aku terus memikirkannya jika telah kembali ke rumahku di kota Konoha, pemuda yang sulit untukku gapai, sulit untukku mengungkapkan perasaan ini, dan sulitku untuk menyentuhnya.

Kadang aku selalu memikirkan keadaannya, apa dia akan baik-baik saja di sana? Ketika musim dingin, musim semi, dan musim gugur, musim dimana kami tidak akan bertemu. Aku selalu khawatir secara berlebihan walaupun dia akan selalu berkata.

" _Aku akan baik-baik saja disini."_

Tetap saja aku sangat khawatir, dia membuatku merasakan betapa aku peduli pada seseorang. Selama ini aku tidak begitu peduli pada pemuda lainnya.

 **...**

 **Musim panas. 2018.**

"Sudah selesai dengan perlengkapannya? Ini oleh-oleh untuk kakekmu, jangan membuat dia susah yaa." Ucap ibuku, memberikan sebuah kotak bingkisan yang di bungkus menggunakan kain katun bercorak indah.

"Sudah bu, iya-iya, aku tidak akan merepotkan kakek, ibu pikir umurku sudah berapa, aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Ucapku. mengangkat koperku dan membawa bingkisan itu. "Aku pergi, bu." Berjalan keluar dan pamit pada ibuku.

"Hati-hati di jalan, jika sudah tiba, hubungi ibu."

"Baik bu." Ucapku.

Berdiri di halte bus, menunggu bus menuju stasiun, semakin memikirkan aku akan segera ke sana, rasanya aku semakin bersemangat, aku ingin bertemu dengannya kembali, musim panas adalah jadwal kami bisa saling bertemu, musim dimana aku mendapat liburanku dan aku bisa bersantai di rumah kakek dan nenekku, sayangnya setahun yang lalu, nenekku akhirnya pergi lebih dulu meninggalkan kakek. Desa Oto, tempat tinggal mereka, desa yang memakan waktu 3 jam untuk ke sana dengan menggunakan kereta dari stasiun Konoha.

Teringat kembali saat pertemuan pertama kami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Desa Oto.**

 **Musim panas. 2006.**

Saat itu aku masih kecil, liburan musim panas saat masih kelas 1 di sekolah dasar, aku selalu saja berkeliaran seenaknya di hutan dan sekarang mendapat karmanya, hutan para dewa, kata orang-orang di sana, rumornya banyak arwah yang mendiami hutan itu, aku tersesat, entah berapa kali aku sudah memutari tempat yang sama dan kembali lagi, ini semua kesalahanku, duduk di tanah dan menangis sekeras mungkin, aku harap dengan suaraku itu ada orang yang mendengarkanku, aku ingin seseorang bisa menemukanku dan membawaku pulang.

Detik-detik berlalu tidak ada yang mendengarkanku hingga hari hampir gelap, langit berwarna oranges bercahaya terlihat begitu indah, tapi aku tidak bisa menikmati keindahan itu jika sekarang aku takut, di hutan sendirian dan tidak orang yang mendengarkan suara tangisku, aku hanya ingin pulang ke rumah kakek dan nenekku.

"Oi, pendek."

Tangisanku berhenti, aku mendengar suara seseorang, menyeka air mata di wajahku dan melihat sekitar, aku tidak melihat siapa pun.

"Disini."

Suara itu lagi, suara seorang pemuda, saat melihat ke arah sumber suara itu, aku melihat seorang pemuda tengah berdiri di sisi pohon, kaos hitam lengan pendek dan celana kain coklatnya, tak lupa dia mengenakan sendal geta (sendal yang terbuat dari kayu), rambut hitam dan kulitnya terlihat putih, itu terpampang pada lengan dan lehernya, dan sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran, dia menutupi wajahnya dengan sebuah topeng seperti berbentuk rubah berwarna putih.

"Hueee...~" tangisku kembali pecah dan berlari ke arahnya, sayangnya ada yang aneh, dia menghindar saat aku ingin memeluknya, aku hanya takut dan berharap ada yang memelukku di saat seperti ini, anak kecil yang begitu rapu, mungkin aku terkesan seperti itu saat ini.

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuhku." Ucapnya, terdengar sangat aneh, aku jadi semakin ingin menyentuhnya.

Kembali melakukan hal yang sama, dia menghindar terus-menerus dan pada akhirnya.

 **Plaak!**

"A-aduuh, kenapa memukulku?" Ucapku, sakit, kepalaku sakit sekali, dia memukulku dengan sebatang ranting dan cukup keras, manusia mana yang berani memukul anak kecil dengan sekeras itu?

"Apa kau tidak bisa mendengar? Jangan menyentuhku, dasar pendek." Ucapnya dan juga mengejekku. Tentu saja aku pendek, aku masih 6 tahun dan tidak mungkin akan tinggi seperti dia.

"Kau sangat jahat." Ucapku.

"Aku memang jahat, sekarang bangunlah dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucapnya.

"Benarkah?" Aku merasa sangat senang, kembali berlari ke arahnya dan kembali mendapat pukulan lagi. "Jangan memukulku, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Ucapku, kapok mencoba menyentuhnya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Pegang ini agar kau tidak tersesat." Ucapnya dan mengulurkan ujung ranting ke arahku, sisi lainnya di pegang olehnya dan sisi lainnya di pegang olehku, dia benar-benar tidak ingin di sentuh.

Kami mulai berjalan, hingga menemukan sebuah tangga panjang yang turun, dia benar-benar mengantarku.

"Apa kau ini manusia?" Ucapku, aku hanya penasaran kenapa dia memakai topeng dan tidak ingin di sentuh, dia juga berani memukul anak kecil.

"Bukan, aku penunggu hutan ini." Ucapnya.

"Berarti kau hantu!" Ucapku. Aku cukup terkejut.

"Mungkin saja." Ucapnya santai.

Aku sedang bersama hantu, tapi aku tidak merasakan takut, dia tengah membantuku, lagi pula dia tidak menyeramkan, kami terus berjalan hingga tangga itu berakhir dan dia menuntunku untuk terus berjalan lurus dari ujung tangga ini. Menatap ke arahnya, angin berhembus perlahan.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku.

"Hn, lain kali jangan masuk ke hutan ini lagi, siapupun yang tersesat, tidak akan kembali lagi, kau cukup beruntung." Ucapnya, nada suaranya terdengar begitu dingin dan seakan memberiku sebuah peringatan.

"Aku, aku akan datang lagi, aku ingin bermain di sini." Ucapku, hanya itu terpikirkan olehku yang masih berumur 6 tahun, akhirnya aku menemukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan selama liburanku tiap tahunnya di desa ini.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala." Ucapnya.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, siapa namamu?" Tanyaku.

Hening, angin kembali berhembus perlahan, menggoyangkan rerumputan yang tinggi di sekitar tangga dan pohon-pohon yang lebat, pemuda di hadapanku tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya terdiam. Sedikit merinding, aku lupa dengan ucapannya jika dia penunggu hutan, tetap saja aku masih tidak takut, tidak ada jawaban yang aku harapkan, mungkin jika bertemu besok, dia akan mengatakannya padaku, mundur perlahan dan berbalik.

"Sasuke, itu namaku."

Kembali berbalik dan dia sudah tidak, pemuda itu menghilang dengan begitu cepat, tapi aku sempat mendengar dia mengucapkan jika namanya adalah Sasuke. Aku akan kembali lagi ke sini, aku ingin bertemu dan bermain dengannya lagi.

Bergegas pulang sebelum hari gelap.

"Sakura...! Sakuraaa...!" Itu suara kakek, aku bisa mendengarnya dari sini, berlari lebih cepat, benar saja kakekku sedang mencariku.

"Kakeeeek!" Teriakku, berlari dan kembali menangis, akhirnya aku bisa pulang dengan selamat.

 **Plaak!**

"Kau ini, Jangan bermain di hutan! Membuat kakek khawatir saja!" Kakekku marah, dia bahkan menjitak keras kepalaku, sakit, aku menangis keras dan memeluknya.

"Maaf...~" Ucapku.

"Ya sudah, kita harus pulang." Ucapnya, nada suaranya kembali tenang, menggenggam tanganku dan mengajakku pulang. "Nenekmu juga khawatir." Tambahnya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menyeka air mata di wajahku.

"Kakek." Ucapku.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa benar di hutan itu ada penunggunya?" Aku cukup penasaran.

"Uhmm... katanya sih ada, kakek tidak begitu tahu juga, dulunya kakek dan teman-teman kakek suka bermain di hutan, tapi tidak melihat hal aneh apapun di sana, jadi teringat akan masa muda dulu." Ucap kakek dan terkekeh. "Katanya dulu ada yang pernah melihat sebuah festival di dalam hutan, festival itu adalah festival untuk para arwah, tapi itu hanya sebuah cerita, kakek juga tidak pernah melihat hal semacam itu." Jelas kakekku.

Aku mengingat pemuda bertopeng itu lagi, dia benar-benar penunggu hutan di sana, apa semacam arwah, dewa atau makhluk lainnya, tapi sekali lagi aku tidak sabar bisa berkeliling di hutan tanpa takut jika bersamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari berikutnya.**

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala." Ucapnya padaku.

Aku datang kembali ke arah tangga dan melihatnya duduk di ujung tangga.

"Sasukee..!" Ucapku, senang, berlari ke arahnya dan ingin memeluknya, seperti bertemu teman main yang sesuai, begitulah pemikiran anak kecil di seusiaku saat itu.

 **Plaak!**

A-aduuuh... dia memukulku lagi dengan sebatang ranting.

"Kau tidak belajar dari kesalahanmu juga." Tegurnya.

"Maaf. Aku sudah katakan padamu jika aku akan kembali lagi." Ucapku, aku bahkan tersenyum senang walaupun kepalaku sakit, sekarang aku punya teman bermain meskipun dia jauh lebih tua dariku.

Pemuda itu berdiri dan mengucapkan aku boleh mengikutinya, masuk ke dalam hutan dan terasa begitu sejuk walaupun sekarang sedang musim panas. Melihat sekitar dan berlari-lari, di dalam hutan ada area rerumputan yang begitu luas dan hamparan bunga warna-warni memenuhi area itu.

"Sasuke, ayo main kejar-kejaran." Ucapku padanya.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya." Ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengejarmu, hahahaha." Ucapku, gembira, aku terus mengejarnya dan dia berlari menjauh, aku rasa dia pun menikmati permainan kami. Dia terus berlari menghindar dan aku akan terus mengejarnya.

Jatuh.

Aku terjatuh dan kembali berdiri, Sasuke sempat berhenti hanya untuk melihatku jatuh, aku tahu dia tidak akan bisa membantuku untuk berdiri, kembali mengejarnya dan tertawa dengan gembira, serasa hutan ini adalah lahan tempatku bermain.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku akan datang setiap hari, hari berikutnya dan berikutnya lagi, bermain bersama Sasuke, mengelilingi hutan, melihat pemandangan danau di dalam hutan dan banyak hal yang bisa aku lakukan di hutan tanpa harus tersesat, aku percaya Sasuke akan menjagaku, tapi hari yang menyenangkan ini akhirnya akan berakhir.

Saat ini aku tengah berdiri depan tangga dan menatapnya, memasang wajah sedihku, aku tidak bisa bermain lagi dengan Sasuke, tidak bisa lagi berjalan-jalan di dalam hutan.

"Besok aku tidak akan datang lagi." Ucapku, aku benar-benar sedih. "Selama musim panas, aku hanya berlibur di rumah kakek-nenekku, setelahnya aku harus kembali pulang." Aku masih ingin berlama-lama lagi, liburan itu terasa begitu singkat bagiku.

"Apa kau akan datang lagi tahun depan?" Tanyanya.

Mengangguk pasti. "Tentu saja! Tahun depan aku akan datang lagi!" Tegasku. Benar, masih ada tahun depan, aku bisa datang lagi ke hutan ini saat liburan musim panas berikutnya.

"Sampai ketemu tahun depan lagi." Ucapnya.

Entah mengapa hanya ucapan itu membuatku sangat senang, seakan dia juga akan menungguku saat liburan musim panas dan kami bisa bertemu kembali.

"Apa aku bisa meminta sesuatu darimu?" Ucapku, aku penasaran wajah di balik topeng itu.

"Apa?"

"Bisakah kau membuka topengmu?" Ucapku.

Dia terdiam cukup lama.

"Tidak, kembalilah tahun depan dan aku akan memperlihatkan wajahku." Ucapnya.

Dia ternyata cukup rumit, aku harus menuggu tahun depan hanya untuk melihat wajahnya, sebenarnya aku sudah begitu penasaran akan wajah pemuda itu saat pertama kali bertemu.

"Baiklah...~" Ucapku, kecewa, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang. "Sampai jumpa tahun depan." Tambahku dan bergegas pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Musim panas, 2007.**

Hari ini sedikit aneh, aku merasakan ada yang memperhatikanku di hutan ini, langkahku terhenti dan aku terkejut melihat sebuah bayangan hitam, dia menempel pada sebatang pohon dan melihat ke arahku.

" _Manusia, ada manusia, Sasuke boleh aku makan?"_

Aku sedikit takut, Sasuke sudah mengatakan jika disini begitu banyak arwah dan makhluk lainnya yang mungkin akan muncul, sekarang aku melihat salah satu dari mereka.

"Tidak, dia adalah temanku." Ucap Sasuke, dia melindungiku.

" _Teman? Hey kau manusia, kau harus hati-hati, jangan pernah menyentuh Sasuke."_

Bayangan aneh itu memberikanku sebuah peringatan, mungkin memang hanya sebuah ucapan sederhana, tapi aku sudah mendengar itu sejak bertemu pertama kali dengan Sasuke, aku memegang janjiku untuk tidak menyentuhnya dan bayangan itu kembali mengingatkanku, walaupun aku sangat ingin menyentuhnya, aku tidak akan melakukannya.

 **Hatcuuh!**

Bayangan hitam itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seekor rubah berekor dua.

"Rubah? Rubah yang cantik." Ucapku, aku tidak melihat sebuah bayangan hitam yang menakutkan lagi, dia terlihat seperti hewan biasa yang cantik.

"Mereka hanya menggertak, tidak perlu takut." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku mengangguk dan kami kembali berjalan. "Boleh aku tahu kenapa aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu?" Tanyaku, aku lupa menanyakan hal ini.

"Aku akan lenyap jika hanya sebuah sentuhan dari manusia." Ucapnya.

"Lenyap?" Ucapku, aku sedikit tidak mengerti, masih kelas 2 di sekolah dasar dan aku belum memahaminya.

"Hn, lenyap selama-lamanya dan menghilang." Jelasnya. Aku mulai memahami keadaannya itu dan aku semakin memegang janjiku untuk tidak menyentuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa terasa aku harus segera pulang lagi, begitu menyenangkan bisa bermain bersama, dia tidak risih dengan anak kecil yang cerewet dan hyperaktif sepertiku, dia pun mau bermain denganku dan memintaku bercerita tentang keadaanku atau pun hal-hal apa yang sudah ku lalui selama ini di sekolah.

"Kau sudah janji padaku." Ucapku sebelum pulang, dia berjanji akan memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak dan melepaskan topeng itu, akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajahnya, pemuda bermata onyx dan tatapan yang terkesan dingin.

"Aku pikir wajahmu akan menyeramkan." Ucapku dan terkekeh.

"Jika aku tidak menggunakan topeng ini, aku tidak akan terlihat seperti penunggu hutan." Ucapnya, itu masuk akal, dia terlihat biasa saja, seperti manusia biasa, pemuda yang biasa-biasa saja, tapi aku sedikit tercengang akan wajah tampannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali lagi besok." Ucapku, dan bergegas pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Musim panas. 2010.**

"Sakura, kau dimana?" Ucap Sasuke, dia tengah sibuk mencariku.

"Bah! Hahahahaha." Aku mencoba mengagetkannya dari atas sebuah pohon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya, datar.

"Kau tidak terkejut?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak."

"Yaah, aku pikir hantu pun akan terkejut." Ucapku, kecewa.

"Bodoh. Turun dari sana, kau akan jatuh."

Yang aku lakukan gagal.

 **Kreek...**

Eh? Huaaa..! ranting yang sedang aku pijaki patah dan membuatku terjatuh.

"Awas!" Teriak Sasuke.

Aku sempat melihatnya mengulurkan tangan untuk menolongku.

Tidak, jangan Sasuke, aku tidak ingin kau menangkapku.

 **Bruukk!**

"Hampir saja." Ucapnya.

Menatap malas ke arahnya, apa yang aku pikirkan tidak terjadi, aku sudah hampir ketakutan, bukan takut karena jatuh dari pohon dan mendarat di semak-semak, tapi takut jika dia akan menyentuhku.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Sampaikan kapan pun, aku mohon, jangan sampai menyentuhku." Ucapku tiba-tiba, tapi aku sangat tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, aku tidak ingin Sasuke lenyap dan pergi selama-lamanya.

Air mata menuruni pipiku, walaupun sangat ingin menyentuhnya, aku harus tetap menahan diri, tapi semakin lama, hal itu terasa menyakitkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Musim panas. 2011.**

Tiap tahunnya, saat liburan musim panas, aku akan kembali mendatangi rumah kakek dan kembali ke hutan itu, tujuanku hanya satu, aku ingin bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke dan melakukan banyak hal bersamanya di hutan.

"Bagaimana? Sekarang aku sudah SMP." Ucapku pada Sasuke, sekarang menjadi tahun pertamaku sebagai murid SMP, aku sengaja mengenakan seragamku untuk menemui Sasuke di hari pertamaku liburan.

"Kau semakin terlihat seperti seorang gadis." Ucapnya.

Tunggu, apa itu sebuah pujian atau ejekkan? Memang sih dulunya saat masih anak kecil, rambutku sangat pendek dan terkesan cukup tombay. Sekarang rambutku agak sedikit panjang.

"Apa selama ini kau pikir aku seorang anak laki-laki?" Ucapku, sedikit kesal akan tanggapannya.

"Mungkin."

"Hey-"

"-Mau pergi sekarang atau ingin marah-marah?" Ucapnya.

"Iya-iya." Ucapku, pasrah.

Mengikutinya berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan, melewati jembatan dan melihat ikan-ikan berenang di bawah jembatan merah itu, beberapa hal kadang membuatku tidak sadar, ada beberapa area yang tidak mungkin ada di hutan dan sekarang aku bisa melihatnya.

"Dingin...~" Ucapku, menenggelamkan kedua kakiku ke dalam sungai kecil yang tidak berarus itu.

"Air itu memang dingin." Ucapnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyaku, aku mulai sering memikirkannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya, tenang.

Menatap ke arahnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak berubah, aku semakin tumbuh dan dia tetap seorang pemuda yang 6 tahun lalu aku temui.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya, dia sadar jika aku terus menatap ke arahnya.

"Tida, ada." Ucapku dan tersenyum.

"Ayo." Ajaknya, dia kembali mengajakku berjalan.

Terasa seperti sebuah kencan, kami akan terus berjalan bersama, aku akan kembali menceritakan keadaanku dan seperti biasa Sasuke akan mendengarnya, entah mengapa dia sangat suka jika aku bercerita apapun tentangku setiap aku datang.

 **.**

 **.**

Panasnya...~ berbaring di lantai dan membuka lebar pintu ruang tengah, rumah kakek seluruhnya terbuat dari kayu, begitu juga lantainya, makanya terasa begitu dingin, memandangi langit-langit di atasku, aku kembali memikirkan Sasuke, ada saatnya jika aku akan terus tumbuh dan Sasuke akan tetap seperti itu seumur hidupnya, aku mungkin akhirnya akan seumuran dengannya, sampai kapan lagi kami akan bersama? Aku tidak tahu, memikirkannya dan malah membuatku sedikit takut.

Aku takut.

Rasa takut ini mulai menyebar dan membuatku tidak tenang.

"Sakura, ayo makan semangka." Ucap kakek.

Bergegas bangun dan berjalan ke arah kakekku, dia membawa beberapa potongan semangka merah, duduk di teras dan memakan semangka bersamanya.

"Nenek dimana?" Tanyaku.

"Nenekmu sedang pergi membeli oleh-oleh dengan ibumu, mungkin mereka akan segera kembali." Ucap kakek.

"Uhm.. begitu yaa. Semangka ini manis." Ucapku, makan semangka di musim panas begitu cocok, rasa semangka ini pun sangat manis dan segar.

"Tentu saja, ini karena musim yang sangat cocok dan semangkanya matang dengan sempurna, tapi jika sepanas ini, musim dingin nanti akan sangat dingin, bahkan bisa membekukan hutan." Ucap kakek.

Musim dingin, badai salju, hutan, selama ini aku tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Sasuke saat musim dingin nanti. Apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Aku kembali khawatir padanya.

"Kakek, boleh aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" Ucapku.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari terakhir sebelum aku kembali pulang, aku membawakan Sasuke sebuah syal milik kakek, syal kakek cukup banyak, aku jadi bisa memberikannya satu pada Sasuke.

"Sebuah syal?" Ucap Sasuke dan menatap ke arahku.

"Uhm, pakailah saat musim dingin nanti, besok aku sudah harus pulang." Ucapku, walaupun aku tahu tahun depan kami akan bertemu kembali, tapi tetap saja setiap perpisahan ini akan membuatku sedih, aku harus menunggu berbulan-bulan lagi hanya untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku terlalu berlebihan." Ucapnya.

"Itu karena aku peduli padamu." Ucapanku sendiri membuatku sangat malu, tapi aku tidak peduli jika wajahku merona di hadapannya, aku tulus padanya.

Menatap Sasuke dan dia membuka topengnya untukku, dia akan memperlihatkan wajahnya di saat hari liburanku akhirnya berakhir dan aku tidak akan datang lagi besoknya.

"Terima kasih. Sampai ketemu tahun depan lagi." Ucapnya dan sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya, wajah dingin yang selalu di perlihatkannya kini sangat berbeda dari biasanya, senyuman itu mungkin akan selalu aku ingat.

"Sampai ketemu tahun depan lagi." Ucapku dan berjalan pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Musim dingin. Konoha. 2011.**

Memandangi kaca jendela di kelasku, cuacanya begitu dingin, apa Sasuke baik-baik saja? Apa dia merasa lebih hangat dengan syal itu? Aku terus memikirkannya, aku sampai tidak sadar jika sudah kembali ke kehidupan sekolah.

"Hey, Sakura, kau diam saja di situ, kelas bahasa akan segera di mulai." Ucap seorang pemuda, dia teman kelasku.

Tersentak kaget, sepertinya aku terus melamun dan terus memikirkan Sasuke.

"A-aku lupa." Ucapku dan bergegas mengambil perlengkapan belajarku.

"Kau ini, cepatlah." Ucap pemuda berambut merah itu, dia memintaku untuk segera mengikutinya ke kelas bahasa.

 **.**

 **.**

Akhir-akhir ini aku memang sedang aneh, perasaan rindu ini semakin besar setiap harinya, aku merasa lelah untuk menunggu hingga liburan musim panas tiap tahunnya, aku ingin bisa bertemu Sasuke saat musim dingin, musim semi, dan musim gugur, aku ingin selalu bertemu dengannya.

Anak kecil yang saat itu hanya menganggap pemuda bertopeng itu seorang teman main baginya, menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain, sekarang pemikiran itu berubah seiring aku tumbuh, anak kecil itu tidak menginginkan teman main lagi, anak kecil itu, aku, aku tidak bisa menganggap Sasuke sebagai teman lagi, perasaan ini nyata, aku jadi mulai menaruh perasaan lebih padanya.

"Sakura, kau melamun lagi?" Tegur seseorang, lagi-lagi pemuda berambut merah itu, kami memang cukup akrab. "Hati-hati, jalanan di depanmu licin." Ucapnya.

Berhenti melangkah dan menatap ke bawah, haa..~ aku jadi sering kurang fokus pada apapun.

"Pegang tanganku dan hati-hati melangkah." Ucapnya.

Menggenggam tangannya dan berjalan perlahan, menghindari area yang licin.

"Terima kasih, Sasori." Ucapku.

"Jangan melamun terus, kau bisa terpeleset." Ucapnya.

"Iya." Ucapku, menatap ke arah tanganku, tangannya masih menggenggam tanganku.

Aku ingin.

Jika bisa.

Aku sangat ingin menyentuh Sasuke.

Itu hanya sebuah keinginan yang tidak akan terwujud.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Musim panas. 2012.**

"Apa kabarmu?" Ucapku, hal pertama yang ingin aku ketahui dari Sasuke setelah kembali lagi saat aku sudah beranjak masuk SMA, Sasuke benar-benar tidak berubah sedikit pun, dia tetap Sasuke yang sama saat kami pertama kali bertemu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya.

Senang, hanya sebuah kata-kata sederhana aku merasa sangat senang, berjalan bersama masuk ke hutan, menerbangkan sebuah layangan bersamanya, musim panas yang indah, menurutku tidak ada yang liburan yang paling sempurna saat datang ke sini.

"Rambutmu semakin panjang." Ucapnya.

Eh? Sasuke sadar jika rambutku sudah sangat panjang, perhatian kecil yang membuatku tersenyum malu.

"Benarkah? Apa ini bagus?" Ucapku dan memegang ujung rambutku yang sudah sepunggung.

"Aku suka saat rambutmu panjang, itu jauh lebih baik." Ucapnya dan kembali tersenyum malu.

"Aku akan memotongnya saat masuk sekolah." Ucapku.

"Kau akan jelek nanti." Ejeknya.

"Uhk, dasar." Memasang wajah cemberut di hadapannya, Sasuke mengangkat sedikit topengnya itu dan aku bisa lihat kembali senyum tipisnya.

Perjalanan kami berakhir di dekat danau, indah, pantulan cahaya matahari membuat danaunya berkilauan.

"2 tahun lagi aku akan lulus, setelahnya, aku akan mencari kerja di sini, dengan begitu kita bisa bertemu kembali, tidak hanya pada musim panas saja, musim dingin, musim gugur dan juga musim semi, aku ingin bisa bersamamu lebih lama." Ucapku, aku tengah mengutarakan apa yang selama ini aku pikirkan.

"Kau tidak ingin main kejar-kejaran lagi denganku?" Tanyanya.

"Apa? I-itu tidak mungkin lagi kan, aku sudah bukan bocah kecil lagi." Ucapku, malu, di umurku yang sudah remaja akan terasa aneh jika bermain kejar-kejaran dengan seorang pemuda, di bayangkan saja aku tidak mau.

"Sasuke, aku selalu memikirkanmu, memikirkanmu saat musim dingin, musim gugur dan juga musim semi, aku harap kau tidak akan melupakanku, jangan pernah melupakanku." Ucapku, entah kenapa aku ingin dia terus mengingatku walaupun hanya pada musim panas saja kami bertemu.

Hembusan angin perlahan dan suasana begitu tenang.

"Sakura."

"Uhmm?"

"Sekarang aku yang akan menceritakan tentang keadaanku." Ucap Sasuke, hari ini dia sedikit berbeda, sebelumnya dia ingin aku yang bercerita, sekarang Sasuke ingin aku mendengar apa yang akan di katakannya.

"Dulunya aku juga seorang manusia, entah saat itu aku masih hidup atau para arwah menemukan sudah tidak bernyawa lagi-"

Sasuke menceritakan saat dirinya masih seorang bayi yang menangis terus-menerus di dalam hutan, dia di tinggalkan di sana, bayi kecil nan rapuh, tidak ada yang peduli pada tangisannya, namun para arwah yang mendiami hutan ini menjadi tertarik setelah mendengar tangisan bayi kecil itu, mereka ramai-ramai mendatanginya, melihat keadaan bayi mungil itu, tangisannya tidak juga berhenti dan para arwah bingung, salah satu dari mereka menutup wajah bayi kecil itu dengan sebuah topeng rubah, tangisnya menghilang, mereka mengangkat topeng itu untuk memastikan kenapa dia tidak menangis lagi, sedikit terkejut akan tingkah bayi itu, dia tertawa ceria saat topeng itu terangkat dari wajahnya, mereka melakukannya lagi dan lagi hingga tidak ada suara tangisan lagi dari bayi itu, namun hanya sebuah tawa yang membuat para arwah ikut senang.

"-Mereka memberiku sebuah bentuk yang rapuh, sedikit sentuhan saja, aku akan menghilang, seperti sebuah salju."

Aku bisa melihat tangannya bergerak perlahan, dia memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri, tubuh yang tidak akan mudah di sentuh oleh manusia. Kadang aku merasa sangat iri pada arwah yang lainnya, hanya mereka yang bisa menyentuh Sasuke.

" _Sasuke, hati-hati, dia manusia."_

Mereka akan selalu menegur Sasuke di setiap waktunya, aku tahu, aku mengerti akan peringatan itu, maka dari itu aku benar-benar ingin menjaga Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke, dia membalas teguran para arwah dengan tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Musim panas. 2014.**

Hari ini memancing di sungai, airnya begitu jernih dan bening, aku sampai bisa melihat ikan berenang bebas di sana. Memasang sebuah umpan pada pancingan sederhana berbahan bambu kecil, dan kail.

"Apa kau ingin ke festival arwah?" Tanya Sasuke padaku, dia ingin mengajakku.

"Festival arwah? Jadi festival itu benaran ada?" Ucapku, aku hanya mendengar dari cerita kakek dan entah itu benar adanya atau tidak.

"Hn, festival itu ada dan akan di adakan setiap musim panas. Sejak dulu aku ingin mengajakmu, tapi aku pikir kau takut padaku."

"Hehehe, aku memang takut awalnya, tapi bersamamu tidak membuatku takut." Ucapku.

"Apa sekarang kau bisa keluar diam-diam saat malam hari?" Tanyanya.

"Festival arwah dan pada malam hari." Ucapku.

"Tenang saja, festival itu terlihat seperti festival biasa, pernak-perniknya juga seperti milik manusia. Besok, jam 8 malam, aku tunggu di tempat biasa."

"Benarkah? Aku mau, aku ingin ke sana, tapi aku jadi sedikit takut." Ucapku, antusias, aku pun penasaran seperti apa festival yang hanya di hadiri oleh para arwah itu, sayangnya semua itu adalah para arwah, aku merinding sendiri memikirkannya.

"Tidak perlu takut, aku akan melindungimu."

"Haa~ kau ini, jangan mengatakan seperti itu, aku jadi sangat ingin memelukmu." Ucapku, senang.

"Lakukan saja, tidak apa-apa."

Aku terdiam.

"Aku tidak main-main."

Ucapannya membuatku sesak, perasaan menyedihkan ini, membuatku sesak, aku tidak ingin kau lenyap, Sasuke, jangan ucapkan hal konyol itu lagi.

Hening, aku jadi tidak bisa berbicara apapun lagi dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esok harinya.**

Mengenakan yukata gradasi putih dan _softpink_ dengan detail bunga Sakura dan obi berwarna kuning, akhirnya aku melihat festival itu, seperti yang di katakan Sasuke, memang tidak ada bedanya dengan festival manusia, di sini pun ramai, banyak anak-anak berkeliaran, jajanan unik, penampilan atraksi, tangkap ikan mas kecil dan lainnya.

"Bagaimana? Mengesankan bukan?" Ucap Sasuke. "Bahkan manusia pun tidak menyadarinya."

"Kau benar, ini bahkan festival yang sangat besar." Ucapku, aku sungguh kagum dan takjub, manusia tidak ada yang mengetahui hal semacam ini di hutan. Beberapa arwah pun layaknya manusia biasa, apa mereka sedang menyamar? Ini sangat menarik.

"Sakura, ikatkan ini pada pergelanganmu, kau akan tersesat nanti." Ucap Sasuke, dia memberiku sebuah kain untukku ikat pada lenganku.

"Jadi terkesan seperti sebuah kencan." Ucapku dan tersenyum malu.

"Hn, kita memang sedang kencan." Ucapnya dan semakin membuatku malu.

Berjalan beriringan, menatap Sasuke yang mengenakan yukata abu-abu dan obi hitam, menurutku dia pakai apapun akan cocok, berjalan-jalan dan aku melihat banyak hal, dari yang unik-unik, gula kapas yang bisa terbang ke langit, hingga topeng yang aneh, tanpa sengaja aku memegang wajah pemilik topeng itu, aku pikir itu juga sebuah topeng.

"Maaf!" Ucapku, tertawa dan berlari, Sasuke sampai harus terikut saat aku menariknya.

Menonton pertunjukan dari sebuah arwah yang terkesan seperti sebuah barongsai, para penonton menertawakan saat jubahnya terlepas dari tubuhnya, arwah itu kabur karena malu, ini sangat membuatku terhibur.

Berjalan menjauh dari area festival, aku menikmati kencan sederhana ini, untuk pertama kalinya aku dan Sasuke berjalan bersama saat malam hari, langit begitu cerah, tidak ada awan yang akan menghalangi taburan bintang, bulan pun begitu terang.

"Di sana benar-benar banyak hal aneh." Ucapku dan tersenyum. "Apa akan selalu terjadi setiap tahunnya?"

"Hn, mereka akan mengadakan setiap musim panas."

"Aku senang kau mengajaku ke sini."

"Aku tidak tahu sampai berlama lagi aku akan bertahan, aku mungkin tidak bisa menunggu musim panas tahun berikutnya, rasanya aku ingin berlari keluar, walaupun melewati kerumunan orang-orang, aku ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sedikit tersentak kaget, tanganku ingin menggenggamnya, namun niat itu segera ku hentikan, aku selalu berteriak pada diriku untuk sebuah peringatan.

Jangan pernah menyentuhnya, Sakura.

Kau akan menyesal nantinya.

Aku selalu memikirkan semua hal itu.

Langkah kami terhenti, melihat ke arah Sasuke, suasana begitu tenang di tepi danau yang penuh bunga teratai ini. Sasuke melepaskan topengnya itu dan di pasangkannya pada wajahku. Sebuah kecupan manis pada jidat topeng itu, menutup mataku, tidak apa-apa, topeng ini akan melindungi sentuhan kami, Sasuke menjauh dan aku bisa mellihatnya lebih jelas.

"Topeng itu, simpanlah." Ucap Sasuke, dan kembali aku melihat sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucapnya.

Kembali berjalan.

Dua orang anak kecil berlarian melewati kami, salah satunya hampir terjatuh dan segera di tahan oleh Sasuke.

"Hati-hati saat berlarian." Tegurku pada anak kecil itu.

"baik...!" Ucapnya dan kembali berlari mengejar temannya.

Tatapanku pun sedikit terkejut, Sasuke, aku melihat ke arahnya.

"A-anak itu, jangan-jangan!" Aku pikir semua yang ada di siini adalah arwah kecuali aku. Anak kecil itu adalah seorang manusia.

Tubuh Sasuke bercahaya, cahaya hijau yang perlahan-lahan menghilangkan wujudnya, bagaikan kunang-kunang yang akan terbang bebas.

"Sakura, kemarilah, akhirnya aku bisa menyentuhmu." Ucapnya. Sasuke bahkan tersenyum senang di hadapanku.

Tanpa ragu lagi, aku melepaskan topengnya, berlari ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya erat, untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa menyentuhnya, Sasuke pun membalas pelukanku dengan begitu erat, sangat erat, hingga aku bisa merasakan jika dia tidak ingin ada akhir dari pertemuan kami, cahaya hijau perlahan menyebar dan memudar, menundukkan wajahku dan masih memeluk yukata milik Sasuke.

Lenyap.

Dia menghilang.

Bagaikan sebuah butiran salju yang jatuh dari langit dan menghilang perlahan saat di sentuh.

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

"Uhm, Aku juga mencintaimu."

Sesak.

Kini perasaan sesak mulai menyebar dan memenuhi seluruh dadaku, akhirnya inilah yang terakhir bagi hubungan kami.

" _Terima kasih."_

" _Terima kasih manusia."_

" _Kau melindungi Sasuke selama ini."_

" _Kami sudah berusaha menegurnya."_

" _Namun rasa ingin menyentuh manusia baginya jauh lebih besar."_

" _Terima kasih."_

" _Terima kasih."_

" _Terima kasih sudah membebaskannya."_

Berjalan setapak keluar dari hutan ini, para arwah menuntunku keluar dan terus mengatakan 'terima kasih' padaku, tatapan hampa dan membawa topeng itu pergi.

Aku kehilangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Musim panas. 2018.**

"Selamat siang, kakek." Ucapku.

"Kau datang juga."

"Tentu saja, aku datang untuk membantu kakek mengurus kebun." Ucapku, semangat.

"Hahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja." Ucap kakekku dan tertawa.

Sekarang kakek tinggal sendirian, kadang bibiku akan datang mengurusnya, aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama, kakek sudah terlalu tua, aku rasa dia lebih butuh istirahat sekarang atau memperkerjakan orang lain untuk mengurus kebunnya.

Berdoa sejenak di altar nenekku, berjalan keluar dan menatap ke sana, ke arah dimana hutan itu berada, hutan para dewa, kenangan itu kadang masih membuatku teringat jelas, seakan baru kemarin kami bertemu, bermain dan menjalin sebuah hubungan, tersenyum memikirkan masa-masa indah yang singkat itu.

 _Aku datang lagi di musim panas ini, apa kabarmu?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update new oneshoot.

sebenarnya ini hadiah untuk abang Sasuke yang tengah berulang tahun 23/07 *prook-prook-prook*

happy birthday bang...~ muach...! muachh...!

sebenarnya sedikit ragu untuk buat fic ini, author yakin dari sekian banyak author di fanfic ini, pasti ada yang sudah pernah buat, jadi agak mainstrum begitu, tapi tidak apa-apa, ini adalah sebuah karya yang ingin author kenang lagi, karya yang betul-betul menguras perasaan hingga ingin menangis di akhir filmnya, author salut pada pembuat karya ini, tapi tetap saja protes pada endingnya. hehehehe

menggunakan judul yang sama namun bahasa inggrisnya,

reader yang belum pernah nonton, author rekomen banget anime movie ini.

sedangkan reader yang sudah nonton, mari kita mengenang kembali, move yag bikin baper, hehehehehe.

.

.

author sempat mendapat sebuah review yang mungkin sedikit mengkritik atau sebuah saran atau sebuah curahatan. mungkin semuanya.

sebenarnya walaupun author nulis macam-macam di awal dan pasti deh lebih banyak reader yang abaikan peringatan-peringatan itu dan lebih memilih untuk membaca langsung pada ceritanya saja, tidak ada salahnya sih dan untuk review pun author membebaskan setiap reader soalnya emang hak mereka dalam me-review, dari yang nggak penting, sampai saran dan lain-lain, hingga sebuah review yang berbahasa kasar, mungkin reader tidak akan menemukannya, karena author cepat tanggap, yaa di hapus saja, soalnya tidak baik di lihat anak-anak kecil XD. jadi meskipun menuliskan banyak hal di awal, hingga panjang kali lebar, kadang masih ada tuh yang mereview sesuatu yang sudah author cantumkan, tidak ada sih yang masalah, dan tidak perlu di permasalahkan, kecuali yang bahasa kasar yaa.. :) author mah cinta damai dan cinta Sasuke, #eaaa...cinta makanan juga *ini penting*

.

.

sekali lagi, selamat tambah tua abang Sasuke, tolong dong, tambah tuh keturunannya, kok cuma sarada doang *permintaan yang sama saat tahun lalu* XD

.

.

See you another oneshoot.

 **.**

.

 **Sasuke fans**


End file.
